N i n e t e e n
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Nineteen birthday-ficlets featuring Kasamatsu paired with various (male) characters! Happy Birthday, Kasamatsu! [Now Complete.]
1. Chapter 1

N-i-n-e-t-e-e-n

OoOoO

One: Kise/Kasamatsu

OoOoO

Kasamatsu didn't know if he had or hadn't been expecting to see Kise at his door early Monday morning.

This week was a rare one; they didn't have school today, as it had been a long weekend. His parents had kept saying how awesome it was, or how lucky he was, because no one really wanted to go to school on their birthday, right?

Right.

So, when Kasamatsu opened his door, 8:00 AM in the morning, he was first greeted by a blob of golden yellow hair and a warm embrace.

Once his idiot pulled away, he noticed the huge grin on his boyfriends face, making him flush a pale red color. "Kise." He greeted, rather coolly, if anyone asked.

Kise chuckled, and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Kasamatsu's parted lips. "I- Idiot!" Was all Kise heard before feeling a pain blossom on his arm. He stepped back, the smile never leaving his face.

"Happy birthday, sempai!" Kise congratulated. "You're 19 today!" He added with as much enthusiasm.

"I can count, idiot." Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, but invited his younger boyfriend inside. A tiny neatly wrapped box was thrust into his chest, along with a card attached to it. He blinked, and took it.

"Have anything planned today?" He asked, changing the subject once he noticed Kise's flushed face.

"Lots! I was thinking we could go to the movies first, then go for lunch, then maybe go to that new amusement part that opened up, oh! And then, go for dinner, and then maybe-"

"Whoa, calm down there." Kasamatsu snorted, waving his hand for the blond to stop. Kise obeyed, and fell silent. He tilted his head, and Kasamatsu couldn't help but find it very adorable.

Although he'd hate to admit it out loud.

"Do you honestly want to do _all _that? I mean, that just seems like a lot to do on one's birthday..." Kasamatsu shrugged rather nonchalantly.

"But, it's _your _birthday, sempai..." Kise trailed off, pouting. "I wanted to do something special." He declared.

Kasamatsu gave his model-of-a-boyfriend a blank stare, before shaking his head. "Stupid. It doesn't matter what we do, it'll be special... as long as I can spend it with you." Kasamatsu could feel his cheeks heat up again, but this time it reached all the way to his ears. He glared at the ground, feeling all stupid and mushy all of a sudden.

When he didn't get a response, he dared to look up at Kise (which he immediately regretted) as the blond had tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "Se-" he cut himself off, going silent before bursting out: "YUKIO~!" He wailed loudly, diving for the shorter man. He pulled him into a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

Kasamatsu smiled after the surprise drifted away, and hugged Kise back. "I love you, Ryouta." He confessed, wondering if Kise could feel his heart beat wildly from their close proximity.

A noise of surprise escaped Kise, and he pulled away, wide eyed. "You... You love me?" He blurted out in a weak voice. Kasamatsu bit his lip; feeling embarrassed all of a sudden and gave a short nod.

This was actually the first time that he had said those three words. Kise had always gone around shouting them, not caring what anyone thought. He even went as far as declaring it to the whole school (which Kasamatsu hit him for).

"I- I love you, too!" Again, Kise pulled the young man in for another embrace, this time planting kisses on his cheek, chin, nose, lips, neck, and ear.

Kasamatsu sputtered, trying to push the blond away. "Okay, okay, I get it. Jeez." Despite being showered in kisses, he managed to regain his composure. He coughed in an attempt to clear his throat, and looked around silently.

"Sempai, open your gift!" The blush had returned to Kise's face, making Kasamatsu question what the gift was. He looked at the box which had been placed on the end table, and grabbed it. He would admit it; he was curious.

The model's reaction made him even more curious. So, without hesitation, he peeled the gift wrap off carefully. He took the top of the lid off the box, and looked inside.

What greeted his eyes was something he absolutely did not expect. "Kise..." He muttered darkly, turning a fierce glare in his boyfriend's direction.

"Se- Sempai, I- I thought you'd like it! You love me, remember!" Kise yelped, dodging Kasamatsu's swinging fist. "You love me!" He shouted again, running from the living room and into the kitchen, Kasamatsu chasing after him, a furious blush on his face.

"I take it back, you pervert!" He shouted back, vaguely hoping that he wouldn't wake his parents with those six words. Now, that'd be embarrassing.

The small box lay forgotten on the ground. Yes, Kasamatsu admitted deep down that he appreciated the gift. It was a kind gesture from Kise, but it was also very straight-forward.

Because, inside the small box, was a condom.

OoOoO

_Oh, Kise. _

Why don't you just dig up your grave, already? xD Well, anyway, I just thought that since it's Kasamatsu's birthday (on the 29th), and since he's basically number one of my fav. male character list (of KnB), I'd write nineteen of these bad boys. Figured I'd start early (not by much) and start writing.

AoKasa is next. :3

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter 2

N-i-n-e-t-e-e-n

OoOoO

Two: Aomine/Kasamatsu

OoOoO

"Shouldn't you be at your own school, freshman?" Kasamatsu scowled deeply at Aomine. The tall tanned boy had just casually strolled on into his gym five minutes ago, as if he belonged there, instead of at his own school, Touou.

"Nah, they won't miss me." Aomine drawled out, leaning against the wall. They were now outside of the gym, as Kasamatsu had to excuse himself from practice. Aomine felt oddly special.

"You should be practicing with your own team mates, not skipping practice to come stalk Kise or anything." Grey-blue eyes met dark royal blues, an unknown shiver making the hairs on Kasamatsu's skin stand up.

Aomine rolled his eyes, "I'm not stalking that idiot."

"So, why are you here?" Kasamatsu queried, crossing his arms expectantly.

Aomine blinked slowly, before moving his shoulders up in what could possibly be called a (half-assed) shrug. "I just came to wish you a happy birthday." He replied plainly.

Kasamatsu actually looked shocked for once. He blinked once, then twice, before facing the other way, hiding his blushing cheeks. "How did _you _know?" He grumbled out.

"Satsuki," Aomine started, trying his best to stifle a yawn as best he could. "She told me. She knows _everything_ about you." He smirked, finding the way Kasamatsu flinched at the last sentence amusing. "Still not good with girls, I see." He chuckled deeply.

Kasamatsu spun on his feet, glaring up at Aomine. "Shut up!" He stormed, raising his fist to give a good punch to the tanned boy.

Aomine easily caught his fist, and only used that as an excuse to pull him close. "How many days has it been, _sempai_?" He whispered the last part teasingly into Kasamatsu ear. He could almost feel the heat radiating off of the shorter male's body, only giving him the confidence to continue. Or maybe it was just his ego. "Since we last saw each other?"

Kasamatsu stayed silent, only keeping his gaze level with Aomine's dark blue orbs. Aomine continued, his voice soft and velvety against Kasamatsu's ear. "That last time, when I had ran into you at the locker rooms after our match."

"Sh- Shut up, Ahomine." Kasamatsu tried to tug his wrist free, but wasn't a match for the stronger teen.

But, Aomine wouldn't 'shut up'. "I have to admit, it was really cute the way you moaned right when I-"

"IDIOT!" Kasamatsu shouted in a heated stammer, now trying harder to pull his wrist away. But, to no avail. He glowered at the dark haired boy, wishing that he could just crawl into a hole and die. Then again, that'd be a bad birthday present.

"Satsuki also told me that you'd be turning 19 today. So," He leaned forward, using his free hand to grip the paler boy's chin lightly and tilt it up towards him.

He gently captured Kasamatsu's lips with his own, enjoying the electric jolts that sent tingles down his spine, reminding him of his last encounter with the older male.

After a few seconds, he pulled away, almost breathless from the kiss. "That's one."

OoOoO

I died writing this. Actually, I died writing the last one, as well. Next one is a surprise ;D Nyufufu.

~Love me or Hate me~


	3. Chapter 3

N-i-n-e-t-e-e-n

OoOoO

Three: Kagami/Kasamatsu

OoOoO

Kasamatsu had been waiting for ten minutes inside Maji Burger. He sighed, irritated, and checked his cell phone. He pulled up the text he had received from Kise, and glared as he read it over for the sixth time.

'_You told me to get here as fast as I could because it was an emergency, you idiot. Yet you aren't even here yet. I'll hit you._' He vowed to smack the blond as soon as he saw him. For sure.

A faint jingle sounded, and he shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked up. He had expected to see his team mate, but, instead, his gaze was met with Seirin's ace, Kagami Taiga.

Kasamatsu raised his eyebrow, curious as to why the red head appeared to look so frantic and a bit worried. "Oi, brat." He called dully. Kagami looked around, before his eyes landed on Kasamatsu.

He blinked, and frowned. "Kaijou's captain- uh, _san_?"

"Don't just put _san _in there like that! If you don't know my name, just say so!" Kasamatsu snarled. Kagami put his hands in the air, showing a sign of defeat. He awkward shifted on his feet, looking back down at his cell phone.

"Why are you here? I mean, your school isn't anywhere near here... uh, sempai." He quickly added, not wanting to be disrespectful to the older male. He had had plenty of experience, and he had learned his lesson.

"My idiot team mate told me to get here as fast as I could, because there was an emergency."

Kagami double-took, staring incredulously at the older male. "Really!?" He exclaimed questioningly, looking shocked. Kasamatsu moved back, startled by the sudden change of mood by the freshman. "That sounds like the text I got from Kuroko!" He held his cell up for Kasamatsu to see. Kasamatsu felt the empty pit in his stomach sink even more as he read over the text. It didn't _sound like it_; it was the exact same thing!

"They must have set us up..." Kasamatsu muttered in realization.

"Eh? Why would they want to set us up? I me-" Kagami was interrupted by the sudden buzzing of his phone. Another text. He distractedly opened this new one, and found that it was by Kuroko.

Getting ready to tell the blue haired boy off for deceiving and tricking him, he froze, before actually reading the text. Silently, he put his phone back inside his pocket, and took a seat across from Kasamatsu.

The third-year had been watching him the entire time, eyebrow cocked and head tilted in a curious and confused manner. Kagami twitched, oh-so-faintly, and quickly picked up a packet of sugar, not knowing what to do all of a sudden.

"Y- Your name... ?"

Kasamatsu seemed to understand, and nodded slowly. "Kasamatsu Yukio. And you're Kagami Taiga, right?"

Kagami nodded, offering a smile. "Uh, happy... birthday, sempai." He mumbled, voice getting quieter with each word.

"Huh?" Kasamatsu gave him a blank stare, and Kagami found his cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

"I- I said happy birthday!" He spoke much louder than necessary, not only catching Kasamatsu's attention, but a few other people as well.

"Oh. _Wait, _what? How do you know that?" Kasamatsu didn't know if he should feel impressed or not, if Seirin's ace had found out about his birthday some way or another.

"Kuroko... He just texted me. I don't know how _he_ knew, though." He shrugged, rubbing at his cheek.

"Kise probably told him. I'll hit them all." He decided, mulling over the various ways he could hit the blond when he first saw him next. He was vaguely wondering if he should by some sort of weapon to use, not bad enough to injure the blond, but mostly just to scare him into being less of an idiot, if that made sense.

Kagami stared, before wetting his lips. "Do you want to order something?"

"What?" Kasamatsu felt sort of bad. He had been going over maneuvers in his head, not really paying any extra attention to the red haired boy.

"I asked i- if you wanted to order anything, since we're already here... and all. I'll pay."

"Uh-"

'_Just say yes, just say yes._' Kagami found himself thinking, making himself only more confused as he leaned in closer, waiting for the upperclassmen's reply.

"Sure." Kasamatsu finally said, although he appeared to be suspicious.

"Yes." Kagami had said that, out of happiness, until he realized that he had said it out loud.

"Wha... ?"

Kagami thought that his face probably matched the color of his hair, as he struggled to find an excuse. "I- u- uhh, I mean... I don't know what I mean." He finished lamely, shoulders drooping.

Kasamatsu shrugged, and stood. Kagami got up as well and followed the older male to the front where they would order. "You could get whatever you want, Kasamatsu-san!" Kagami smiled.

"Thanks." Kasamatsu nodded, and told the employee (who was thankfully a man) what he wanted. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

Kagami quickly added his order in as well, ignoring the shocked look from the man, Kasamatsu, and the people around him (who had overheard him).

'_People really need to mind their own busines-_'

"Oi, mind your own business." Kagami's thought process cut off, and he found himself intently staring at Kasamatsu, who glared all the curiously amazed stalker-like people away.

"Thanks..." He mumbled, feeling distracted all of a sudden.

"Uhm, sir, would that be all?"

"Eh- oh, yeah." Kagami pulled his wallet out, still distracted by what had just happened, and paid for their food.

After ten minutes, all of their food (most of it being Kagami's) was finally ready. Kagami carried the two overly full trays with ease, as Kasamatsu carried his own barely covered one.

"You eat a lot." Kasamatsu remarked the moment they sat down. Kagami paused, and looked at his tray.

"Yeah." He agreed, before ripping the wrapper off his burger and basically shoving it in his mouth. He didn't even notice Kasamatsu watching him with amazed concentration, before it was too late. The moment his eyes met Kasamatsu's, he coughed and hacked, patting his chest. Kasamatsu came out of his daze-like state, and quickly handed Kagami his drink. "You okay?" He asked after Kagami wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, sorry, sempai." Kagami apologized sheepishly, face going red once more.

Kasamatsu snorted, waving his hand at Kagami and shaking his head. "Why are you sorry? You're the one that was choking."

Before Kagami could even try to explain himself, even though he didn't have any explanation, Kasamatsu continued talking. "I mean, it should be my fault. I should have told you to eat slower, and actually _chew _your food," He looked amused at this part, but still quite serious, "Being older than you. You know?"

Kagami nodded robotically. He did get it, but it just hadn't registered yet. He was in awe at how mature Kasamatsu seemed all of a sudden. "I... think I like you." Yes, Kagami knew that came out of nowhere. But, he stood up quickly and started to freak out once it was Kasamatsu's turn to choke on his food, face burning brightly at the un-thinkable confession.

OoOoO

Okay, KagaKasa is really adorable. T/u/T. But, weird, ne?... Not as weird as the next one O.o

~Love me or Hate me~


	4. Chapter 4

N-i-n-e-t-e-e-n

OoOoO

Four: Midorima/Kasamatsu

OoOoO

Midorima had heard something strange yesterday night. That it was Kasamatsu Yukio's birthday today. July 29th. He had heard it from Takao, who somehow pried the information from Kuroko, who originally got it from Kise, who obviously got it from Momoi, where she had done that stalker-like research and found out on her own.

Midorima knew she was to blame, in the end of it all. So, when he woke up the early the next morning to listen to Oha-Asa as he always did, he paid close attention to the next part; Leo's. After about hearing the Kaijou's Captain's birthday, he was curious as to what his horoscope would be the next day.

So, now, here he was. Sitting in his room, on his bed, listening intently. His horoscope had passed, and he had found that his lucky item was a stick of gum. Leo's came on next, and he perked up, making sure to stay quiet for this next part.

_"Act on your instincts and you won't go wrong, Leo. You may need to give up control and put logical thinking aside. Let the wind take you where it will. Explore your feelings and how others influence them. It will be just about impossible to solidify any plans today. You're better off exploring options and comparing notes with others. Don't pigeonhole yourself into one way of thinking." _The announcer's voice seemed overly loud and cheery today. He didn't know why, and didn't really give a damn. She moved onto the lucky numbers, and finally, the lucky item.

"Leo's lucky item for the day is a Co-Rilakkuma!" Midorima paused, needing a second so he could rack his brain for whatever the heck that was. After a thought occurred to him, he tossed his radio device aside and flipped open his laptop.

He typed in a few things, before finding what he was looking for.

It was a bear. A small whitish-caramel bear plush toy with pink ears and feet, beady black eyes, and a white belly and muzzle. It was holding a soft pink heart, that had _Rilakkuma _printed neatly on it.

Midorima stared, and twitched. Why did he feel like he's seen it before? He gave the plushy a long, tiring stare, before he finally made up his mind. Seeing as it was still early, he figured that it wouldn't hurt to get a ride to the Kanagawa Prefecture just to drop off a little plushy... With no apparent reason, really... What so ever.

Nope. Wouldn't hurt a soul.

Midorima collected his sweater, shoes, keys, and wallet, and was on his way.

By the time he got to the store, it was half past 10:00. He figured if he hurried back, his father would be awake and ready to drive him to Kanagawa.  
Of course, his parents would question him on _why _he was missing school; just to deliver a _toy _to someone he has never even talked to before.

'_Well,_' He thought, '_If all else fails; I'll just get Takao to take me all the way there._' He found the store that sold the exact thing he needed. He paid and thanked the lady, being polite, and rushed outside, and began his jog back home.

'_Why am I even doing this? For a stranger, nonetheless._' It bothered him, but, he felt like he needed to do this. Maybe it was for his horoscope, maybe he wanted to prove that he could overcome something so trivial... Okay, horoscopes weren't trivial at all, but, no matter what, he was going to deliver this bear himself.

That, he was sure of.

OoOoO

After much convincing, his father had agreed. Midorima was now inside the car, holding the stuffed animal close to his chest as he watched the scenery fly by without much thought.

He had his own lucky item in his pocket, which happened to be a stick of raspberry flavored gum. But, hey, who was he to question Oha-Asa?

He knew that the older male was in school by now, as it was close to lunch time. Just another ten minutes, and he'd safely deliver the teddy.

Once he arrived, he thanked his father once more, and climbed out of the car. The green haired boy searched the spacious school grounds, feeling slightly amazed at how top-class all the sports facilities looked.

The bell rang, and students all began to pour out from classrooms, all eager to have their break and eat their lunch or just hang out with friends. It was what all normal teenagers did. Well, most normal teenagers.

Sure, Midorima did that; he ate his lunch, but it was mostly in the gym, spent with his team mates. He spotted a blob of yellow amongst the crowd, and sure enough, it was Kise. The blond haired model seemed to notice him as well, as he let out a loud: _"MIDORIMACCHI?!"_

Midorima could hear a faint "Idiot!" come from somewhere in the crowd, and he could have sworn he saw a hand swat at Kise's head, but too many students were in his way. He walked up, suddenly feeling embarrassed and unsure.

'_No. I've come too far to 'chicken out' now._' Midorima set his determined gaze on the short captain of Kaijou. He thrust his hand out, the soft white-caramel rilakkuma in his grasp. Kise's mouth formed an 'O' shape, as he stared curiously at the bear in front of his sempai.

Kasamatsu blinked, looking at the bear, before looking up at Midorima, then back down to the bear. He silently accepted the gift, making Midorima quietly release a breath he hadn't been holding. "Wh-"

"It's your lucky item. For today." Midorima thought that the least he could do was explain himself.

"My lucky item?"

"Yes."

"A- Ah! Midorimacchi is obsessed with horoscopes and stuff like that!" Kise flailed his arms about, looking in between his new team mate and old one.

"I see." Kasamatsu began.

"Happy birthday, Kasamatsu-san." Midorima nodded. He paused, before giving into his temptation, and ruffled the older boy's hair. Kasamatsu flushed and sputtered, as Kise just pouted.

Without another word, Midorima turned and walked away. His deed was done. Now, he could go back home. Or, well, go to school, is more like it. But, why did he think that it was cute the way that Kasamatsu seemed so flustered... ?

OoOoO

Whilst stalking Midorima's wikia page, I found that his birthday was on the 7th. *is (more than a bit) late* Eh, I'm sorry, Midorima. Hopefully this makes up for it.

Today's (29th) horoscope is actually the real one. It's scary how it fits in with what I was planning. So, if you're a Leo, there's your horoscope. xD

Also, not to worry, Kuroko is next C: Though it'll take a little while to put up, since I must forfeit my laptop for a couple hours D;

~Love me or Hate me~


	5. Chapter 5

N-i-n-e-t-e-e-n

OoOoO

Five: Kuroko/Kasamatsu

OoOoO

_"Happy birthday, Kasamatsu-san." _Was the first thing that came from Kuroko's mouth, before the pale blue haired boy had backed him into a wall to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

Kasamatsu groaned into the kiss, confused as to what Kuroko was exactly trying to accomplish. Once the shadow pulled away, he licked his lips, the faint taste of vanilla lingering. "Were you drinking a milkshake before you came here?" Kasamatsu questioned. He couldn't help but find it amusing yet odd for Kuroko to do that.

Kuroko was silent for a moment as he studied all the lockers in the Kaijou locker room. "Yes." He finally answered, just as his calming blue eyes met with Kasamatsu's own grey-blue ones.

His eyes closed as he nodded slowly, "Ah, I could taste it."

"Isn't that good?" Questioned Kuroko.

"Well, I suppose, because it was a milkshake... And not onions or garlic or anything disgusting like that." Kasamatsu made a face, making Kuroko smile appreciatively. "Anyway, do you mind telling me why you suddenly came to interrupt practice out of nowhere?"  
"I wanted to give you your present, but I got bored of waiting outside, since there was still another hour and a half left." Kuroko didn't really have any problem explaining himself.

"Wh- What about your Coach?"

"Riko-sempai?"

"Yeah... Why'd she let you go early?"

"... I told her that I wanted to come see you."

"... How'd she react to that?"

"Basically a bunch of 'kyaas' and such."

"Ah."

"Yeah." Their conversation ended pretty abruptly as Kise stormed in, a huge pout on his face.

"Kurokocchi! You come all the way here and don't even say hi to me! How mean!" Kise rubbed furiously at his eyes with the back of his hand, earning a swat to the side of the head from Kasamatsu.

"Idiot, don't fake cry all over the place, it's girly."

"... B- But... Sempai." Kise whined, making Kasamatsu curl his fists in annoyance.

Kasamatsu just shook his head and pointed to the door that Kise barged in from. "Get outta here before I hit you!" He ordered. Kise nodded obediently, but was slow to make his exit.

After he left, Kasamatsu sighed heavily. "I swear, taking care of that brat made me lose a few years of my life."

Kuroko almost chuckled. Almost. Kasamatsu raised a brow at the expression the shadow wore, but patted his head either way. "Thank you. For the present." Kasamatsu flushed. Even though he hadn't had the chance to open it yet, he knew that he'd love it no matter what.

"That's only half of it." Kuroko said, suddenly taking an interest in the medium sized box that was held together in silver, white, and sky blue wrapping paper, topped with a soft blue bow.

Kasamatsu stared, before looking down at the gift, before turning back to Kuroko. "What's the other half?" He asked the shadow-player.

"I have a few things on my mind..." Kuroko answered honestly, leaning in close to the slightly taller male. Kasamatsu snorted, already knowing where the 'seemingly innocent' boy's mind was.

Deep, deep, _oh-so-very-deep_, in the gutter.

Kuroko pressed his lips against Kasamatsu's in a slow, but sensual, yet sweet kiss as he pushed the older boy into the row of lockers, ignoring the loud cluttering sound as he did so.

OoOoO

Omgee. The thought of Seme!Kuroko nearly gave me a heart attack. Lol. xD Anyway, uh, KuroKasa... as promised?

M'tired. I'll try to finish the rest whenever I wake. *mutters sleepily* happy birthday, ukematsu-san. _Ke. ke. ke._

~Love me or Hate me~


	6. Chapter 6

N-i-n-e-t-e-e-n

OoOoO

Six: Moriyama/Kasamatsu

OoOoO

Kasamatsu stared at the orange basketball in his hands. Practice had ended not only ten minutes ago, but, Kasamatsu being the good Captain he is, had stayed behind to clean up.

He rolled the ball between his hands, the silence of the gym making him feel uncomfortable. Usually the gym was packed with all his team mates and friends, it was always loud, energetic, but, today he made an exception.

He had rejected the invitation to go to the arcade with everyone. They had insisted, as he was the birthday boy, but he made up some excuse to just stay behind. Kasamatsu didn't feel like crowding around with everyone, anyway.

Without missing a pause, he let the ball drop to the floor, the sound of it smacking against the hard surface filling his ears. He caught it on the first bounce, and pushed it down with more force the second time.

Soon enough, he was lazily dribbling, as he made his way to the closet where they held all the equipment they used. He pulled the door open a little bit, so he had more room as he put the ball in the large cloth bag that held most of their newer balls, as well as a few old ones.

Gently, he placed the ball in the clothed kart, and overlooked his work. Everything was now fully organized and ready for tomorrow. Kasamatsu twitched, knowing that everything would just get messy again the next day.

'_Maybe I should just stay here after school every day, if we need to keep it ne-_' Arms wrapping around his waist made him freeze. Kasamatsu's thoughts immediately halted, and he willed his heart beat to calm down once he realized who it was.

"Moriyama... What are you doing here?"

"I offered to stay." Moriyama announced, giving a shrug. Kasamatsu blinked at him, nodding slowly.

"I see."

"Yeah. Anyway, I also just wanted to tell you happy birthday. I never got the chance during lunch _or _practice, as everyone was already crowding you." Moriyama tried to push it off, but his annoyed expression only amused Kasamatsu. The black haired boy leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the back of Kasamatsu's exposed neck.

"Thanks." Kasamatsu chuckled, turning to face his taller friend. "It means a lot."

OoOoO

So short... Oh well. It is a ficlet. *shot* Anyway, I wonder if I'll get all the rest done today ; u; Still have 13 left, right?

~Love me or Hate me~


	7. Chapter 7

N-i-n-e-t-e-e-n

OoOoO

Seven: Imayoshi/Kasamatsu

OoOoO

"Imayoshi." Kasamatsu greeted the male. That's right. Imayoshi, from Touou.

Early that day, Kasamatsu had been shocked to see a text from the male. Curious, he read it, and found that Imayoshi had asked if they could meet at a local cafe. It wasn't well-known, but it had its customer's.

Imayoshi nodded in greeting as he took a seat across from the captain of Kaijou. "So, I just wanted to apologize about Aomine. That guy..." The captain of Touou trailed off, and shook his head, chuckling awkwardly.

"I just mean, ever since that match we all had. He's really an-"

"An idiot. I know." Kasamatsu scoffed, leaning back in the chair. "You don't have to apologize for that idiot. I just find it a bit weird how he goes all stalker-esque on our team after that..."

"Yeah, that, as well. Sorry." Imayoshi repeated. He found that he was beginning to sound like Sakurai, making him shudder inwardly. "Uh, anyway, I think that was all I came here to tell you."

"Really?" Kasamatsu quesitoned, giving his fellow captain a blank look. '_That seems like too less than what you'd normally want to tell someone... Especially coming out so far from your own school._'

"Yeah." Imayoshi trailed off. He remembered back to this morning, before school, during morning practice. Of course, Aomine hadn't been there, but, the others were.

_Momoi, being the cheerful and yaoi-loving-girl she truly is, had walked up to Imayoshi, and held a card inside an envelope out, a determined look on her face. "Please give this to Kasamatsu-san!"_

_"Kasamatsu?" Imayoshi had stared at her, before taking the card slowly. He flipped it around, before looking back at Momoi, adjusting his glasses. "Kaijou's captain?" He finally asked._

_Momoi nodded, smiling brightly. "I know it's his birthday today. But, I can't go give it to him myself, so I was wondering if sempai could do it." Momoi batted her eyelashes, making Imayoshi sweat drop._

_"Uhh, alright... I guess." He agreed half-heartedly, studying the sealed letter inside. _

That is why he was here now. He reached into his pocket, clearing his throat, as to catch the other male's attention. "Actually, Momoi wanted me to give this to you." He blinked, noticing the other start to fidget uncomfortably. "T- The girl?" He asked after a second.

Imayoshi nodded. Kasamatsu awkwardly took the envelope, and opened the card. "Oh, happy birthday." Imayoshi quickly added, smiling sheepishly. Kasamatsu looked at him, before flipping the card open.

He read it, and then his face turned red. "Wh- What the hell..." He muttered, putting the card down as if scared to death of it.

Imayoshi looked at the card and picked it up. He read the words the pink haired girl had written, and flushed and waved his hands in a surrendering motion. "I- it's not true! I don't want to do those things to you! I mean- not really, er- ah..."

"Sh- Shut up! You're making it worse!" Kasamatsu hissed, kicking Imayoshi's leg from under the table. Imayoshi shut up as demanded, and couldn't help but feel very flustered from the words choices that Momoi had picked.

OoOoO

ImaKasa is interesting. o.O' Anyways... *failure in life*

||OTL Hmm... Next shall be... Takao? xD

~Love me or Hate me~


	8. Chapter 8

N-i-n-e-t-e-e-n

OoOoO

Eight: Takao/Kasamatsu

OoOoO

They had met entirely by accident. Literally.

Kasamatsu had been on his way to the library, the books he had borrowed were due today. So, his mother had pestered him to go return the books, unless he wanted to pay for late fees.

Obviously, no one liked paying late fee's, so he had gathered all the books he took out, and shoved them (not too nicely) inside his duffel bag and hopped on the next bus. A few minutes had passed as he closed his eyes, feeling tired from the day's events. His parents had thrown him a stupid birthday party, his un-invited friends somehow making appearances, and after he had told everyone to go home after a few hours, he was officially pooped.

A weight sank down beside him, and Kasamatsu was polite enough to open his eyes and move over, until he froze. "Aren't you... from Shuutoku?" He stopped the younger male from putting ear phones on.

Said male paused, and turned, before shock dawned on his face. "You're Kasamatsu-san!" Kasamatsu nodded, a fraction of a smile on his face. "I remember Shin-chan and I saw you at that restaurant!" He grinned.

Kasamatsu nodded again, just to confirm. "Yeah."

"Ah, I'm Takao Kazunari!"

Even though Takao seemed to know his surname, he wondered if he knew his first name. Not that it mattered. Okay, well, just to be the 'caring' sempai he was. "Kasamatsu Yukio." He finally spoke up.

"Ehh! Yukio is a nice name!" Takao blurted out, carefree.

"... Thanks?" Kasamatsu blinked, puzzled. He could feel a soft heat form on his cheeks, so he immediately turned to look out the window.

Takao simply grinned, before realizing something on the older boy's duffel bag. "What's that for?" He asked, pointing to the frilly pink and white ribbon. Kasamatsu flushed even more, if possible, and quickly tried to work the ribbon off his bag. "Auh, my friends were being stupid. I guess they decided to decorate my bag when I wasn't looking."

"Hm? Someone's birthday?" Takao leaned in close, wanting to know the information. Kasamatsu jolted back, startled from their sudden close proximity. "Uh, yeah. It was mine. Or, well, still is. But, yeah."

"Oh! Happy birthday, Kasamatsu-san! How old are you now!" His questions came out more energetic, reminding him of Kise for a moment. He pushed the thought aside and focused on the question.

"Thanks," He started, before looking out the window. "I'm 19 today."

Takao whistled, making Kasamatsu give him a look that said: _I'd hit you but it'd probably count as abuse, especially in front of all these people._

Takao only gave him an 'innocent' smile and rocked back and forth in his chair boredly. "Where are you hea- Uuhwah!" The bus jolted into a stop, making Takao yelp loudly as he smacked his head against the seats in front of them.

Kasamatsu sweat dropped, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y- Yeah... That just surprised me." Takao laughed, rubbing the sore red spot on his forehead.

"Idiot." Kasamatsu muttered, before moving Takao's hand out of the way. He inspected the small forming bruise, but deemed that it'd be okay and it wasn't anything serious, despite the loud bang he had heard. "Just be careful." He muttered, turning to see what the commotion was.

"Sorry, everyone, but there has just been an accident and we'll be stuck here for about half an hour." The bus driver called. He ignored the collective groans and whines, and just settled down in his seat.

Kasamatsu was silent, but he could hear Takao grumble under his breath. The black haired boy sighed and turned back to Kasamatsu. "Well, I suppose we have nothing to do for thirty minutes. Let's play I-Spy!"

"Oh... Okay?" Kasamatsu agreed with a confused smile as he leaned back in his seat, allowing Takao to go first.

"I spy..." Takao paused, before looking directly in Kasamatsu's eyes. Kasamatsu tilted his head, waiting. "I spy... someone blushing." He smirked; poking Kasamatsu's flushed cheek teasingly.

That made him blush harder, unknown that he had even been blushing in the first place. "I- I'll hit you..." He stammered out, lightly punching Takao's shoulder.

OoOoO

Takao and Kasamatsu are cute together C: Getting close to half way done... only 11 more. It doesn't help that I keep getting distracted.

x.x;

~Love me or Hate me~


	9. Chapter 9

N-i-n-e-t-e-e-n

OoOoO

Nine: Murasakibara/Kasamatsu

OoOoO

"I still don't know _why _I'm here." Kasamatsu scowled to himself, glaring at the ground.

He shuddered. Even though it was practically the end of the month, Akita was still cold, even in summer. Which, of course, he found odd (and stupid).

Kasamatsu looked around, waiting. He crossed his arms and sneered at the ground, hoping that time would just hurry and pass by more quickly.

Finally, after a few more minutes, he could hear soft footfalls on the ground. He looked up, hating how he had to crane his neck just to get a look at Kise's ex-team mate's face. "Murasakibara, right?" He reckoned, narrowing his eyes.

The purple haired boy nodded, shifting his weight on his two feet. "You came." He began in a monotone voice. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes.

"I only came because Kise said he'd quit the team if I didn't go. So, could you tell me why the heck I'm all the way in Akita?"

"Didn't Kisechin pay?"

"Yes, but that isn't what's important right now, brat." Murasakibara noted the annoyed tone in Kasamatsu's voice. Before he knew it, he was pulling the smaller boy closer into him, giving him a big hug. "I just wanted to say happy birthday."

"On a personal level?" Kasamatsu snorted, trying to get out of the taller boy's grip. Unfortunately, Murasakibara was using his strength against him, so escaping was futile.

"On a personal level." Murasakibara repeated as he gave a short nod. He pulled a lollipop out of his pocket, took the wrapper off, and stuck it in his mouth.

Kasamatsu watched his face go even blanker, if possible, before he took the sucker out of his mouth. "I forgot..." Murasakibara murmured almost so quiet that Kasamatsu had to strain his eyes just to hear him.

"What?" He felt a twinge of annoyance well up inside his stomach to his chest, wanting to smack the boy.

"I was saving this for you." He stated in that bored sounding tone. He gave the lollipop a torn-up stare, before finally holding it out towards Kasamatsu.

"Wh-... You want me to eat it? After it was in your mouth?"

Murasakibara simply nodded, thrusting it closer to the boy's mouth. Kasamatsu shook his head, glaring.

"Jeez, don't sugar coat it." He replied sarcastically.

Murasakibara didn't seem to get his sarcasm, or just chose to ignore, by frowning slightly. "It already has sugar on it..." He muttered.

Kasamatsu twitched, and sighed loudly. "Fine!" He snapped, grabbing Murasakibara's hand to guild the lollipop in his mouth. The mixture of cherry and lemonade assaulted his taste-buds. He blinked, and pulled it out of his mouth.

"It's good." He mumbled.

"Ehh, lemme taste."

"You just-" Kasamatsu was cut off, feeling the taller boy's lips against his after a split second. His face burned a bright red once he felt a tongue prod at his bottom lip, swiping across his top, before the purple haired male pulled away. "You taste sweet, sempai-san." Murasakibara wiped the thin trail of saliva off the corner of his mouth to hide the smirk on his face. "Happy birthday."

OoOoO

OMG. An _indirect _kiss, and then a _very direct _kiss. Kekeke. xDDD

~Love me or Hate me~


	10. Chapter 10

N-i-n-e-t-e-e-n

OoOoO

Ten: Kiyoshi/Kasamatsu

OoOoO

The moment Kiyoshi had heard those few muttered words; he knew what he had to do. The member of Seirin had grabbed Kasamatsu by his arm and dragged him from out of the super market the two had accidentally bumped into each other in.

Currently, he had the shorter pinned to the wall, his mouth against his in a battle for dominance. Hot, wet, swollen lips moved rhythmically against his and Kiyoshi found himself gripping the shorter boy's hair in his large hands.

Finally, they pulled apart and the only sound of panting could be heard from the small alley way. Kiyoshi let a breathless chuckle out, taking a step back from Kasamatsu.

Said boy managed to catch his breath with a final deep sigh, before looking anywhere but Kiyoshi. "That was... random." He muttered after a second.

Kiyoshi laughed this time, grinning down at the birthday boy.

"Well, I figured that since I didn't have anything else to offer you-"

"_But that_."

"But that - I thought this would work! Happy birthday, Kaijou's Captain-kun!" Kiyoshi left it off at that, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"At least learn my name, idiot!" Kasamatsu erupted, seething up at the taller teen.

Kiyoshi smiled, patting Kasamatsu's head, who then swatted his hand away. "Haha, I know, I know. It's Kasamatsu Yukio. I just like seeing you blush so much. It's adorable."

"... I'm not afraid to hurt you." His brown eyes were met with dark grey-blue orbs, making him want to shower those beautiful eyes with soft, ghost-like kisses.  
"Mmm~ As long as you kiss it better afterwards, then I wouldn't mind it." He replied, still distracted by Kasamatsu's glowering gaze.

Kasamatsu sighed after a minute passed and crossed his arms rather childishly. "Stupid." He mumbled, glaring at the hard brick wall he had been pressed against not even two minutes ago. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. "I'll forgive you if we can do that again."

"_Deal_."

OoOoO

Nyufufufu~! I bet I startled everyone with the smexiness in the beginning. Didn't I? Didn't I! C':

Sorry it's horridly short. Like, mega-short. Shorter than the rest. Short lik-... Imma shut up now.

~Love me or Hate me~


	11. Chapter 11

N-i-n-e-t-e-e-n

OoOoO

Eleven: Aomine/Kasamatsu/Kise

OoOoO

"Sempai!"

"Sempai."

"Happy birthday." The two voices rang in his ears, one sounding overly happy and the other sounding somewhat bored.

Kasamatsu twitched; making sure his back was always turned on the two younger males behind him. He stayed silent, arms crossed, and mind set straight.

"No." He maintained his heavy frown and glare, gaze focused on the half-messy floor of one of his boyfriends room. That's right. He said _boyfriends. _

Meaning, he had two. So, don't be stupid. Today was his birthday, and today, the three of them had gathered at Kise's house.

You may be wondering _why _Kasamatsu wasn't giving any such attention to the two teens. But, you'll have to find out on your own. Because, Kasamatsu won't always be there to hold your hand.

"Kasamatsu-sempai, why do you gotta be like that?" Kise whined, trying to latch onto the older male's arm. Kasamatsu shook him off, tsking.

Aomine looked in between the two, before realization dawned on him. "I think he's jealous."

"Eh!"

"Hah!?" Aomine smirked; glad he caught Kasamatsu's attention. He reached forward and pulled the man into a hug, resting his head against his soft spiky black hair. Kasamatsu sighed into Aomine's chest, and accepted the hug.

Kise pouted, feeling left out.

"Hurry up and join before I kick you both out." Kasamatsu turned to half-glare at Kise, who smiled, before frowning again.

"But, sempai, I live here!"

"Too bad." Kise shrugged, and then hugged Kasamatsu from behind, inhaling the male's scent. "I love you, sempai. And maybe Aominecchi, too."

"Maybe." Aomine snorted, ruffling Kise's golden locks. Kise just stuck his tongue out, before pulling Kasamatsu away from Aomine's grasp. Aomine stared, watching Kise begin to litter kisses on Kasamatsu's face and lips. Annoyed, he grabbed the eldest male's wrist, pulling him into his chest. "Oi, Kise - share."

"Ehhh, Aominecchi!" Kise glared, wrapping protective arms around Kasamatsu's waist.

Aomine smirked, before ruffling Kasamatsu's hair. "Sharing is caring."

OoOoO

Kasamatsu, why you so mean this chapter? Lol. And, you know, I actually don't like AoKise. O.o' Oh wellz. That's why it's a Kasa-sandwich. ;D

AND AOMINE, SINCE WHEN DO YOU SHARE?... Okay, I'm good.

~Love me or Hate me~


	12. Chapter 12

N-i-n-e-t-e-e-n

OoOoO

Twelve: Kobori/Kasamatsu

OoOoO

The bell rang, signaling that class was now over. Kasamatsu was currently in the process of putting all of his things away, about ready to hurry and get to practice, so he could be done with the day.

_The sooner, the better._

Once he had everything put away and ready, he hung his duffel bag over his shoulder and turned around. Kasamatsu had expected to see the room empty, not one other person in there (besides himself). "Kobori." He voiced after a moment. Strange, his friend wasn't in his class. Maybe he came to walk to practice with him? Or maybe he needed to skip it? That reminded Kasamatsu that he _was _the captain, after all.

"What's up?" He asked after a moment, realizing that Kobori was waiting for him to continue.

"Hey, uh, nothing, really." Kobori shrugged all too quickly, making Kasamatsu raise his eyebrows at him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to, uh- to..."

"To?" Kasamatsu pressed on, leaning closer to his team mate as his voice wavered. He blinked, noticing Kobori's Adam's apple bob almost uncertainty. For some reason, it wanted to make him laugh. But, he didn't. He waited, patiently, for once, wondering if the matter was really that seri-

"I like you."

Serious... "W- What!?" Kasamatsu gaped, his voice coming out more of a squeak. He saw the flush on Kobori's cheeks, and inwardly cursed at the taller man.

"I was just thinking, since it's your birthday today, I might as well confess. And since we're still only third years... We'll have to graduate soon, and then might never see each other, or the others, or c-"

Kasamatsu stood on his toes, pulling on Kobori's tie so he was face-level with him. He pressed his lips firmly against the dark brunette's, sealing his voice. Kobori made a noise of shock, but then easily melted into the kiss.

Kasamatsu was the one to pull away, cheeks as red as candy-apple's, as he glared up at Kobori. "Took you long enough." He muttered, elbowing the taller male as he passed by him, already heading for the gym.

Kobori chuckled and fell into step with Kasamatsu, shouldering his duffel so it wouldn't fall off with their fast pace. "Oh, and happy birthday." Kobori added, figuring that he really did enjoy the sight of a flustered lip-bitten Kasamatsu.

OoOoO

Awh. I think I like this pair... KoboKasa? (wtf) Lol xDD... =.= Tired. But I'm still determined to finish this before midnight. TuT;

~Love me or Hate me~


	13. Chapter 13

N-i-n-e-t-e-e-n

OoOoO

Thirteen: Hyuuga/Kasamatsu

OoOoO

"Alright. When are you available?" Hyuuga fixed his glasses, before taking a sip of his drink. He fixed his gaze on the person opposite of him, Kasamatsu Yukio.

Both captains' had been forced to meet by their coach's wills, and discuss the next time that they could set up another practice match.

Kasamatsu knew that Takeuchi was annoyed that they had lost, and knew he wanted his little 'revenge' on Seirin.

Whereas Hyuuga knew that Riko just wanted strong opponents to practice with. Both captains have sighed at the same time, before getting back to the matter at hand.

"Uhm, next week, actually. If that'd be okay with you, I mean." Kasamatsu rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Instead of forcing Hyuuga to come all the way to Kaijou, he just agreed to go to Seirin. But, the trip had been more tiring than anticipating.

"Is something wrong, Kasamatsu-san?"

"Ah, just tired. Sorry."

"Okay. And yeah, Seirin's free... next week." He went silent, coughing. "I- I was just wondering..."

"Hmm?" Kasamatsu hummed, blinking tiredly as he tilted his head curiously. Hyuuga froze, finding that cute, but quickly shook the thoughts from his head. "I just wanted to say that I find you very strong. I mean, in that Captain-sense. You always keep your players motivated and make them feel better if they make a mistake, an-... I just respect that. Yes, that's what I'm trying to say."  
Kasamatsu watched Hyuuga silently, before nodding slowly. "Thank you." He smiled, making Hyuuga smile as well.

"Ah, also..."

"Hm?" Kasamatsu blinked, wondering what else the other captain wanted to say.

"Also, I just wanted to know if..." Hyuuga stopped, remembering what Riko had told him to do. "If you wanted to maybe go get some food sometime..."

"Why not now?"

"Eh?"

Kasamatsu shrugged, "I'm free now. Plus, it's my birthday." He added that last part with a smirk on his face. Hyuuga stared wide eyed.

"Ha- Happy birthday!" He stuttered out, in the midst of his shock, he got up to fast and accidentally tripped over his own foot. He fell forward, knocking the both of them to the ground. Hyuuga groaned, but it was muffled by something. Come to think of it... His lips hurt. He opened his eyes, almost cautiously, and paled briefly before a bunch of pinks and reds blossomed on his cheeks. He pulled back, and scrambled off of Kasamatsu. He pulled him up, and apologized twice.

"A- Are you okay? I'm really sorry." Make that a third time.

Kasamatsu only chuckled, "It's okay, I'm fine. No harm done." Hyuuga paused, and noticed that the teen was also blushing. The image made his heart flutter, before he cleared his throat.

"I'd like that... To eat here with you." He beamed at the other captain.

OoOoO  
Alright, pretty clear I won't finish by midnight (it's currently 11:26 PM). I'm hella tired. I'll probably finish the rest tomorrow D: *failed you, Kasamatsu*

Next: AKASHI! DUN, DUN, DUUUUUNNNN~

~Love me or Hate me~


	14. Chapter 14

N-i-n-e-t-e-e-n

OoOoO

Fourteen: Akashi/Kasamatsu

OoOoO

_"I am absolute."_

_"Yeah, whatever."_

That, was basically how their first conversation went. Ever since a few days ago. Kasamatsu didn't know why he kept bumping into that Akashi-brat every day, since their first accidental meeting.

Kasamatsu had always thought that the captain of the Generation of Miracles would be more... He didn't know, intimidating? Everyone saw the short brat for something that he wasn't. Kasamatsu couldn't place his finger on it, but the kid was just another human being, wasn't he?

He wasn't a robot from a faraway planet, was he? No. Get it right. He was actually pretty amusing seeing Akashi face when Kasamatsu had spoken to him like that. Although he had to admit, the boy did recover as if nothing had happened, not even a second later.

Today was his birthday. And, guess what, he ran into Akashi Seijuurou once more. He was currently at the super market with his mother and father. They were busy picking out a cake for him, while he just came along (because they forced him to).

"Are you following me or something?" Kasamatsu deadpanned.

Akashi had stopped, and turned to Kasamatsu, appearing disinterested. "No." He replied quietly. "Are you following me?"

Kasamatsu twitched, "I just asked you that."

Akashi shrugged, before smirking. "You didn't deny it."

"Yeah, because my parents are tracking your every move. Brat." He scoffed, wondering how such a being was possible.

"I was just buying something. My father is here on business so we'll be here for about a week." Akashi finally explained. The red head didn't know why he felt like explaining himself to the older male, but he just did.

"Hmm." Kasamatsu made a hum of acceptance, and played with a random fruit he grabbed out of a box. "I was only dragged here because my parents-"

Speak of the devil...

His two parents walked up swiftly, a large cake in his mother's arms, while bottles of pop in his fathers. "Yu-chan, what do you think of this one?" His mother smiled, motioning down to the cake.

Kasamatsu sighed, "It's fine, mom. I told you it didn't matter what it looked like."

"Oh, oka- who's this?"

"A friend?"

"More like aqua-"

"Yes, I am I friend. I just came up to wish Yukio a happy birthday." Kasamatsu twitched. Not only was the brat lying to his parent's _right in front of him_, but he also had the nerve to call him so closely? As if they really were friends? Keh.

"Oh! Thank you! Yukio never told us about you."

"Yes, you are a nice boy, ...?"

"Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou."

"Oh my! Yukio definately never told us about you." His mother chuckled. "Anyway, we'll leave you two for now! Yu-chan, we're just going to get some more snacks!" Kasamatsu watched his mother walk away with his father, thankful that they were on their way. He sighed, and shook his head. "Jeez." He grumbled.

"Hmm... Goodbye, _Yu-chan. _Also, happy birthday."

OoOoO

Hooray. Messed up pairings FTW. xD I just got excited because it was Akashi who was next. Lol.

Next: ... Ryou? Yes. Ryou. I shall get on it first thing when I wake up. c:

~Love me or Hate me~


	15. Chapter 15

N-i-n-e-t-e-e-n

OoOoO

Fifteen: Kasamatsu/Sakurai, Sakurai/Kasamatsu

OoOoO

"Ka- Kasamatsu-sempai..."

"What is it, Sakurai?"

"I- I made you a happy birthday lunch."

"Hm?"

"S- Sorry! I just heard that it was your birthday, and I didn't have any time to buy you something, s- so I made this for you, instead... Sorry." The brown haired boy fidgeting under the upperclassmen's curious stare.

It was only a couple days ago when they made the switch. As demanded by their Coach's, Kaijou and Touou (begrudgingly) agreed to switch players for a couple weeks. First were the shooting guards; Sakura Ryou and Moriyama Yoshitaka. Next would be the Center's. Kasamatsu knew that'd be 'fun', but that story would have to wait for another time.

"Who did you hear that from?" Kasamatsu twitched. Sakurai noticed his angered look and turned his gaze to the ground.

"Sorry! I just... heard about it from Kise-san."

"... You don't need to be so formal. Especially to that idiot. You're a part of this team now, even if for a couple days." Kasamatsu shrugged his shoulders, appearing as if it wasn't really a big deal.

But, unknown to him, to words went straight into Sakurai's heart. His heart pounded inside his chest, as he looked down at the bento in his hands. He could feel his cheeks heat up, making him feel hotter.

Kasamatsu blinked, noticing the boy's redness. "Sakurai, are you okay?" He asked, reaching forward to put a hand against the boy's cheek, then forehead. "You feel really warm." A worried look crossed his face. "You're not sick, are you?"

"I- uh, sorry, it's just... Er, n- no. I'm not sick! And thank you!" He stuttered out, closing his eyes shut, hoping that the older male would just disappear so he wouldn't have to feel so strange around him. "T- Take this!"

"Ah, thanks." Kasamatsu nodded, taking the bento from the boy. He looked at the box, before looking at Sakurai. "Do you wanna eat with me?"

"Yes, it if isn't too much trouble." Sakurai smiled suddenly, before realizing what he had just agreed to. He hadn't even given the question any thought, and just agreed, much to his dismay.

It wasn't that he was scared of the older boy (okay, maybe a little), but he knew he was generally a nice guy, and only hit Kise most of the time. But, the swift drumming against his chest made him feel weird around the male. Sakurai wondered if Kasamatsu could hear his heartbeat, as both sat down to eat.

"Uhm. Happy birthday, Kasamatsu-sempai." Sakurai said quietly, forgetting that he had yet to say it.

"Thanks." Sakurai slowly looked at Kasamatsu out of the corner of his eye, and felt his cheeks heat up all over again. The birthday boy was smiling at him; his head tilted an inch to the side, making him appear even more adorable.

OoOoO

... Why are these two so cute!? WHY?!... *coughs* Anyway, mega-cuteness aside, my mind and body definately feels better after getting more than three hours of sleep. xD Ryou's uke-ness is too much for Kasamatsu uke-ness, so I'll allow Kasa-tan to be an 'innocent-seme' this one time. Although Sakurai seme'd up in the end O.o Lol

Onto the next!

~Love me or Hate me~


	16. Chapter 16

N-i-n-e-t-e-e-n

OoOoO

Sixteen: Kagami/Kasamatsu/Kuroko

OoOoO

"I want to." Kagami had his eyes narrowed, glaring down into Kuroko's semi-emotionless eyes.

"But, Kagami-kun, I want to." Kuroko's eyes only held determination in them, as he glared up at Kagami equally.

Kasamatsu had his arms crossed, looking in between the two before casting his glance elsewhere. "Could you both shut up?" He asked, even though it came out more of a demand. He didn't even know what they two were arguing about.

"No." Kasamatsu sighed heavily, turning his glare to the shadow-and-light pair of Seirin. He frowned, feeling annoyed that he had been cornered oh-so-carelessly while on the bus. He didn't even understand what Seirin was doing far away from... well, Seirin.

"Shall we both say it?" Kuroko finally relented, his frame tensing for a moment. Kagami stared at his partner with calculating eyes, before looking at Kasamatsu, who only arched his eyebrow.

"Fine." He agreed. Kasamatsu, suddenly feeling on alert as the two of them swiftly turned to face him completely.

"Kasamatsu-sempai, happy birthday."

"Happy birthday, Kasamatsu! Uh- _sempai._"

"At least say it properly!" Kasamatsu glared at Kagami, who only nodded swiftly from his little mistake. "And you!" Kasamatsu then turned his heated gaze onto Kuroko, who appeared to be looking smug from Kasamatsu yelling at Kagami.

His small smirk dropped, and blinked as innocently as he could at the older male. "Say it with more emotion!" Kasamatsu finally spoke, huffing.

Kuroko nodded obediently, and he latched onto the slightly taller male's side. "Happy birthday, _sempai._" This time, he definately said it with more emotion, whispering the three words in a soft melodic tone that made Kasamatsu squirm awkwardly.

Kagami's gaze shifted from Kuroko to Kasamatsu as his frown deepened. "Happy birthday, Yukio-san!" Kagami dared to speak the older male's name in a very casual tone. His frown melted up into a smirk, seeing Kasamatsu's cheeks turn red slowly.

"Che..."

OoOoO

Since I can't help but love me some KagaKasa and KuroKasa. xD Thought I'd combine them. Like I did with AoKasaKi. c;

~Love me or Hate me~


	17. Chapter 17

N-i-n-e-t-e-e-n

OoOoO

Seventeen: Hayakawa/Kasamatsu

OoOoO

"Kasamatsu!" Kasamatsu turned his head, staring at the half-excited looking Hayakawa.

"Oh, what's up?" He asked, turning back to the task at hand. Practice had ended not too long ago, and everyone had cleared out, save for Kasamatsu.

After getting various 'happy birthdays' and 'congratulations' from his team mates and friends, he wanted to stay a bit longer after practice. He dribbled the ball, and formlessly threw it to the hoop. As expected, it bounced off the rim, and rolled off casually to the side.

Hayakawa approached him, smiling widely. "Kasamatsu! I can teach you 'ebounds!" He spoke swiftly and loudly, making the captain raise his eyebrow in questioning.

"Uh, rebounds?"

"That's what I said!" Hayakawa nodded furiously, making a vein almost pop in Kasamatsu's head. "Okay..." He muttered, unsure.

Hayakawa beamed at him, "Okay!"

"Wait, what did I agree to?" Kasamatsu blinked, taking a few steps away as Hayakawa went to go grab the ball, as Kasamatsu had put all the others away. Hayakawa walked forward, blinking. "'ebounds!" He yelled, making Kasamatsu punch his shoulder.

"I know how to rebound; I just don't do it often. That's your job."

"P'ease?"

"... Fine." Kasamatsu reluctantly agreed, walking up to the dark brown haired boy with crossed arms. Hayakawa went into a heated explanation of rebounding, Kasamatsu only understanding a few words from the male's quick and rushed words.

The two began to practice rebounding; Hayakawa trying to explain and show Kasamatsu what he thought was the best forms.

"Like this?" Kasamatsu asked, confused as to if he was standing in the right position or not. He had his arms extended up above his head and his knees bent as if he was about to jump. Hayakawa studied his frame, before shaking his head.

"No! 'ike this!" He went directly behind Kasamatsu, making him falter for a minute. Apparently Hayakawa thought nothing of it, and only pressed himself further into the other's back as he adjusted his arms and then hips.

Kasamatsu could feel his face burn from the contact, trying to ignore the constant grabbing, gripping, and moving from Hayakawa's hands.

"There we go!" Hayakawa's overly boisterous voice echoed in the gym, snapping Kasamatsu out of his stupor. He paused, and realized that his friend had wrapped his arms around his waist, chest pressed firmly against his back.

Warmth and tingles filled his body, and Kasamatsu closed his eyes, enjoying the contact. "Happy birthday, Kasamatsu." Hayakawa grinned from his spot, pressing a soft, open mouthed kiss into his hair.

OoOoO

FFFFTTT- Sorry about Hayakawa. I don't know the extent of his speaking problem. Is it just the L's and R's he switches? Or other letters as well? Again, sorry! D;

OTL~ (Also, why do them seem cute together? o.o)

~Love me or Hate me~


	18. Chapter 18

N-i-n-e-t-e-e-n

OoOoO

Eighteen: Nakamura/Kasamatsu

OoOoO

Nakamura had been the one to linger behind, after Kasamatsu's party was over. He claimed that he was too tired to go home, when all he had wanted was to stay (alone) with the newly 19 year old.

He brushed his pale locks from his glasses as his eyes swept across the half-destroyed room. It wasn't destroyed as in having any broken items and trashed things, but as in everything was messy, and things were out of place and it seemed too crowded. The second year guessed that Kasamatsu would be pretty mad in the morning when he had to clean it up.

Speaking of Kasamatsu... Nakamura turned his eyes to the slumbering boy. He blinked, fixing his black-framed glasses, and he studied his peaceful features. '_I didn't even realize he had fallen asleep... I guess alcohol does that to you._' Nakamura hadn't drunk anything, but his older sempai's did. Kise had tired, and failed by getting smacked on the head by Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu seemed to be the most drunk out of them all, being the birthday boy. He was surprisingly quiet and appeared carefree in his drunken state.

Nakamura gave the room another once-over, as if checking that everyone had gone and left. Nodding to himself, he walked over to Kasamatsu and fell to his knees. He rested his arms on the edge of Kasamatsu's bed, content on watching the sleeping male.

Slowly, as if afraid to hurt him, he reached out and poked Kasamatsu's nose with the tip of his point finger. Kasamatsu remained unaware, making Nakamura's curiosity raise.

He moved his finger lower, so it barely touched the black haired male's lips. Even though he had barely made contact, he could still feel how soft and warm the 19 year old's lips were.

Nakamura swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat, and wondered what he should do next. He was hoping that Kasamatsu wouldn't wake up. He didn't know how he'd react to being violated in his harmless state.

The thought brought up other _indecent _thoughts, and Nakamura could feel his face heat up from said thoughts. He moved his hand away, trying to clear the mental images out of his head.

He stood up, wondering if he should leave, or maybe at least clean up a little, so Kasamatsu wouldn't wake to a complete mess. Making up his mind, he did a 180 degrees and was about to grab the first object in sight, a half-drunk bottle of vodka, until he felt a hand grasp his.

He froze, and slowly looked down at the birthday boy. He noticed that his eyes were still close, sound asleep. His chest fell with the soft breaths he took, and once again, Nakamura blushed.

Kasamatsu, with surprising strength, pulled Nakamura onto the bed. The pale haired boy struggled to keep his gasp silent as he tripped over the edge of the bed and collapsed on top of Kasamatsu. He quickly rolled over Kasamatsu and then his gaze immediately flickered to his face.

Somehow, the dark haired boy was still sound asleep, the only motion was rolling onto his side.

Nakamura wished he had just gone home. He stayed perfectly still as Kasamatsu slowed right in front of him, making a noise of protest as he tiredly snuggled close to Nakamura's body. He gulped, not daring to move as he was pulled even closer to the male.

"K-..." He fell silent, the images of getting punched into next week flashing through his mind. Thankfully, the captain remained asleep.

A faint scent drew his attention to Kasamatsu's lips. Lips were parted slightly, showing a row of white teeth and a pink tongue. He swallowed deeply again, and breathed in Kasamatsu's scent. The male smelled like the alcohol he was drinking, a mint-chocolate vodka.

Nakamura slowly moved his head forward, pressing his lips against Kasamatsu's in a feathery-kiss. He release a soft moan as he moved his lips further against the older male's lips, enjoying the bitter taste of mint-chocolate and alcohol combined. He pulled away once Kasamatsu groaned from lack-of air. Nakamura drew quiet gasps of air in, and smiled. "Happy birthday, Kasamatsu-sempai." He whispered quietly, deciding that maybe laying in the bed next to a drunk-Kasamatsu couldn't be so bad.

As long as he didn't wake up any time soon.

OoOoO

Aaannnnnddddd that completes the Kaijou members/Kasamatsu. :'D AND I ONLY HAVE ONE MORE! Rejoice.

It's not a surprise; it's going to be an All/Kasamatsu ficlet. xD Huge birthday celebration for Kasamatsu which everyone is invited to~ c:

~Love me or Hate me~


	19. Chapter 19

N-i-n-e-t-e-e-n

OoOoO

Nineteen: All/Kasamatsu

OoOoO

Unknown as to what he would be walking into, he cautiously walked into the darkly lit gym, and closed the door behind him.

Darkness was suddenly over-placed by the lights turning on in a second, and multiple voices made his heart jump from shock. He managed to keep his mouth shut from yelping, as he looked at all the people inside the gym, shocked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They (well, most of them) shouted, throwing their hands into the air.

"The hell..." He muttered, his cheeks darkening from the sudden flood of attention. He crossed his arms, and turned to Kise who ran up to him.

"Sempai! Happy birthday!" Kise grinned widely, attempting to wrap his arms around the shorter man. Kasamatsu easily punched Kise away from him as he narrowed his eyes in a glare.

"Kise... Did you plan this?" He glowered at the blond, pointing his finger to the mop of students. As far as he could tell, Seirin, Touou, Rakuzan, Yosen, and Shuutoku all gathered in the large Kaijou gym.

"Maybe... But! It was originally going to be us from Kaijou! But then... it somehow got out of hand. I told Kurokocchi about the party, and he told Kagamicchi, who then told his friend from America, who then reported it to Murasakibaracchi, who then told Akashicchi who passed it onto Midorimacchi. Then it gets weird! Somehow Takao figured it out, and also told Midorimacchi, then he went to go tell Aominecchi for some reason..."

"Just... stop talking." Kasamatsu muttered, feeling a headache coming on. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and then directed his attention onto the chatting crowd. "Why hasn't the school done anything like kick 'em all out?" He huffed.

Kise pouted, "Don't be like that sempai! We, er, they all came here for you!"

"... Why?"

"It's your birthday!"

"I know that."

"Then... happy birthday?"

"You don't need to repeat it so many times, idiot!" Kasamatsu then proceeded to sock Kise in the side, making the blond cry out in exaggerated pain. "I'll hit you." He muttered under his breath.

"You... already did." Kise took a few steps away, at a safe distance, as the rest of Kaijou approached.

"Happy birthday, Kasamatsu." Kobori smiled. Hayakawa shouted it, earning himself a kick, as Moriyama smiled at him. Nakamura also wished that he have a fun birthday experience.

"Thanks..." Kasamatsu mumbled, feeling rather shy all of a sudden. Sure, he could play a game oh-so-casually in front of a large crowd of people, but he couldn't stand being in front of others when all the attention was focused on him

"Awh, you're blushing." Moriyama teased, patting Kasamatsu shoulder as if sorry for him.

_He probably is,_ Kasamatsu mused to himself.

"Stuff like this doesn't happen every day, after all." Kobori spoke up, earning a nod from the other Kaijou members.

"Oh well, I bet they're just using this as an excuse to party and have some sort of reunion." Kasamatsu snorted, shaking his head. He may have made it sound worse than it seemed, but in all honesty, he didn't really care.

"I paid for it all." Kise pouted, watching all his friend's and their team mates eat all the snacks he had bought.

Kasamatsu blinked, only just noticing all the foods and drinks in the gym that was placed neatly on multicolored tables. "Thanks." He smiled. The Ace was always nice and spending his hard earned money on others, some times more than himself. It was something Kasamatsu respected about him, that, and his skill in basketball. Although he wouldn't admit it.

"Anyway, I totally think that Kise should have invited some girls." Moriyama scrunched his nose. "This place is a sausage fest." He smirked when he noticed Kasamatsu's flinch at the mention of girls.

"Eh, but, Momoicchi and Seirin's Coach are here..." Kise mumbled, trying to scan the horde of guys to find the two girls.  
"Hmm, true, but they don't count." Moriyama replied, grinning. "Hey, Kasamatsu, maybe we should go say hi."

"No." Kasamatsu immediately replied, about ready to punch his friend. Moriyama shrugged, "More for me."

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, shooing the flirt off with a wave of his hand. He knew that his friend would only come back empty-handed and dejected, complaining about how he was too good for the girls.

He turned his eyes to the flock of basketball players. He briefly wondered if he should turn this into some sort of basketball convention, and organize a bunch of teams to play.

Mulling over the idea, he was too distracted before he felt something land on his head. He twitched from surprise, before realizing that it was only a party hat.

"... Why does it have a Disney princess on it?" He felt like hitting them all now. But, his fist would probably hurt too much from punching so many faces the next day. Also, he couldn't risk injuring his hand on stupid faces, either way.

Turning to face the 'risk-taker', he immediately recognized it as Seirin's shadow and light pair. "Happy birthday," They both said at the same time, Kuroko smiling politely and Kagami giving him a rather bold smirk.

"Thank you." He blinked. The trio was casually approached by Aomine, who simply leaned on Kasamatsu in a bored fashion. He stifled a yawn, and ignored the glare he received from the birthday boy.

"I was woken for this?" He asked no one in particular. Kasamatsu had to agree, it wasn't exactly the best but it was the thought and heart put into it that mattered to him. He should probably take offence, but he didn't.

"Well, sorry to disappoint." He drawled out.

Aomine simply shrugged, eyeing the shorter male before looking away. "Happy birthday." He tossed the words over his shoulder as he turned and walked away. Kasamatsu could only nod, feeling weird from all the attention. The redness in his face had long since died down, as he was now getting used to the large number of party-goers.

Himuro, he supposed, then walked up with Murasakibara in tow. "Hey, happy birthday." Himuro smiled in his greeting. Murasakibara repeated his words, but they were muffled from the sweets he had shoved in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Himuro reminded him, before the two walked off to join their fellow team mates.

"Having fun?" Kasamatsu turned on his heel, blinking up at the black haired boy who he then recognized as Takao who was standing beside Midorima.

"Today is your lucky day." The green haired teen replied, before walking away without another word. Takao and Kasamatsu watched him go, before facing each other.

"Eh, sorry 'bout Shin-chan. He's such a tsundere, what he means is happy birthday!" Takao grinned widely, patting the older teen on the back before jogging off to find his glasses-wearing team mate.

Kasamatsu would have grumbled something to himself, but it seemed he wasn't allowed a moment to himself as someone else walked up to him calmly. "Yukio, right?" The voice sent a chill down his spine. It could only belong to one Akashi Seijuurou.

"Don't call me so friendly, brat." Kasamatsu cautioned. Akashi seemed to be holding a pair of bluish-grey scissors, which he held out to him.

Kasamatsu awkwardly took the scissors, staring at them questioningly. "What are-"

"Just a gift. Happy birthday." Without another word Akashi turned away, joined after by his Rakuzan team mates.

Finally, a moment of silence allowed him to collect his thoughts as he idly played with the scissors given to him by Akashi. He had heard from Kise that the red haired captain liked using scissors to throw at people's heads for some reason. But then again, knowing Kise, he could have just been exaggerating.

His thoughts fell silent as he glanced at the scissors in his hand. '_Is that... blood?_' He raised his head, about to turn from the scene, until he softly bumped into a taller figure. _Curse his shortness._

"Oops, sorry. Just wanted to say happy birthday." Kiyoshi smiled, then shifting his gaze to Hyuuga, who nodded in agreement.

"Happy birthday." Hyuuga said for the both of them. "Perhaps we could throw another practice match sometime." He offered, sounding hopeful.

"Of course. We still need our revenge." Kasamatsu smirked as Kiyoshi chuckled. "Alright, hope you have a good time." Hyuuga waved as the two went to stalk over people to talk to.

Kasamatsu breathed in deeply, and held it for a moment before slowly exhaling. He closed his eyes and just settled for listening to the loud buzz of talking and laughter. He smiled, opening his blue-grey eyes as he surveyed the people.

'_I guess this year's birthday wasn't so bad after all._'

OoOoO

HOLY HAT. I am done. Okay, I partially lied. This isn't _All_Kasa. Cause that'd take longer and I don't think I could include everyone. Lol xD

Writing all these Kasa-shots made me go into a Kasa-phase. *evil leer* I might write more, but just upload them as random one-shots instead. :P If (mostly when) I do, what pairings would you guys be interested in? I kinda like the Kiyoshi/Kasamatsu, it was interesting. I know I'll probably make a Kasamatsu Sakurai, Sakurai/Kasamatsu one, for sure. xD Those two intrigue me.

Obviously more KiKasa and AoKasa. And hopefully KagaKasa. (So many "Kasa's" u ;)

Anyways, thanks for putting up with the horrid shortness of them all and bothering to read these.

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
